The Color of Orbs
by Clumsy Bella 101
Summary: What will happen when the Pattinson's get a new foreign exchange student, Twilight obsessed Emery? Will sparks fly between Rob and his parent's new exchange student? And how will Rob react to the secret that is causing this sweet girl to cry every night? A story filled with love, pain, and hurt. Lemons in the future. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Emery's POV

I sort through my closet avoiding any item that would give away my obsession. I couldn't let the Pattinson's know that their new foreign exchange student was obsessed with their son, had hundreds of pictures of him all over her room, and wore his face on her clothes every day. No, I have to keep it on the down low.

"I don't think I can do it Lauren! I can't leave all my _**Robsessions**_ behind!"

That was going to be the hardest part, leaving all my babies, my prized collection that I'd worked so hard to create. Lauren rolled her eyes and yanked one of my Edward shirts off the hanger, "Sure you can Emery! I'll give each of them kisses every night before I go to bed I promise!"

I giggled,_ of course! _I should've expected this reaction from her. She had been dying to get her hands on my robsessions for months. God how much I would miss her! My best friend since kindergarten who couldn't live her dream with me. Her dream of living with the Pattinson's and having the possibility of meeting the love of our lives, Robert Pattinson.

I huffed and slammed the suit case closed zipping it as my eyes watered, "No, I can't do this without you." She sits down next to me and takes my hand in hers. "How can you not? I'll be fine... I have Adam remember?" Dropping her head to my shoulder she sighs, "It'll be fine Emery I promise." There wasn't much confidence in her voice and I knew that was because she and I both knew that things were not fine. She was sick and needed her best friend, and I was leaving.

"No, I can't leave you here like this. I'm being selfish. I can't leave you sick!" I choked, holding back tears. She moves her head from my shoulder and stood up. She's not going to let this go_._ "I'm getting better! Look at me; I'm here not in some hospital bed!" I grimace and force myself to smile for her sake.

She was getting better, yeah, but this was still selfish of me. I feel so guilty leaving the country when my best friend is suffering with leukemia. I knew how much my continuing with our foreign exchange student plans would make her happy. Lauren was a lot more confident that I'd actually meet Robert Pattinson. I on the other hand knew he was way too busy to make a stop down to England right now. Most likely I didn't have the slightest chance in meeting him. One can hope though right?

"Yeah. Well, it still hurts me leaving you alone."

She clears her throat and pulls me off the bed to face her. Her dark brown eyes shine excitedly but I can tell that they've been watering, "I have Adam, all these brand new pictures of Rob, oh and don't forget -Wallace Edward." I smile at the last part. Wallace Edward Cullen, _"My little vampire" _W_ell not really a vampire- he was my cat._

I knew leaving Wallace here was the right thing. Lauren would take good care of him and he'd comfort her remind her of me. But, leaving him would be very difficult. She had Adam her boyfriend she was madly in love with. They had been a couple for 3 years and planned on marrying after high school. This was something I objected to. Young marriage is never a good thing. My mom had done that and my dad left as soon as she got pregnant. He was not ready for the responsibility I guess.

Lauren followed me to the bathroom as I was anxiously packing my hair dye every color on the chart. I had this weird habit of putting streaks of color in my hair depending on what mood I was in. Right now I had pink highlights, pink resembling openness. I smile at my appearance in the mirror and twirl a lock of hair around my finger. I liked the pink! I took the Color of Orbs poster off the wall. I was planning on hanging it in my new room. The poster had the complete color code in case I forgot.

"Now, don't even bother bringing blue." she whispers smiling sadly and holding the blue dye tightly in her palm. I swipe it from her. Blue equals depression. That was a possible emotion I could go through while being there. "OK lets see... I have my dye, my bathroom things, my casual clothes and decorations on the top, and my Twilight clothes and decorations on bottom." Yep, I was bringing them. There was no way I was leaving my Roblings unprotected.I nodded approvingly and zipped it closed for the last time.

Tears, hugs, kisses, and goodbyes followed making blue seem like a more appropriate color. Wallace Edward licked my chin as I held him against my chest squeezing the life out of him. Tears ran down my cheeks soaking through his fur, he was my baby boy. He looked at me through his deep green eyes, and I gave him one last squeeze slipping him into Lauren's arms.

I sighed, a deep heavy sigh and wrapped my arms around my best friend. She sobbed right there with me, tears running down her cheeks soaking her neck. I wiped the fresh set of tears from my eyes and turned away sliding into the car with my mom. "Text me every night Oh and take tons of pictures! Rob in particular!" I smiled hugely, rolling my eyes at her fantasy of me actually meeting Rob and more tears spilled leaking over my lips and down my chin.

"OK I will! Bye Lauren."

"Bye Emery! Be safe!" she said, not missing the opportunity to quote Twilight. And then the car started and we were moving. Lauren and Wallace a blurred image because of the constant tears that ran down my face clouding my vision as I watched them disappear into the distance.

Clare's POV

I removed Victoria's old stuff from the room Emery would be living in for the next year. How exciting to finally be getting the chance to have another little girl back at home. The other kids had so much they had to get done and visiting their lonely mum was not at the top of that list. I smiled making her bed using the old pink floral comforter Lizzy had always loved as a teenager.

I decided to call Rob and let him know the news but of course he wouldn't be too siked. He'd probably think it was downright idiotic of me to expose a normal girl to this chaotic life style. Always being bothered by the paparazzi and looked at differently because of our son's success.

He picked up on the last ring with a tired and grumpy voice and I knew well that he was relieved to be done filming his latest movie "Remember me." "Rob. Dear, I have some rather exciting news to share!" I heard a low chuckle on the line, "What is it Mum?" Lizzy smiled hugely bobbing into the room with an arm full of throw pillows. She arranged them nicely on the bed and then sat crossed legged on the rug staring up at me. I prepared for an eaves drop.

"Well, we have an exchange student flying in today from Texas and she'll be staying here for a period of time. Just think, your Mum isn't going to have an empty nest anymore!" I bit my lip hoping for enthusiasm but not receiving it.

"Oh Mum, how could you do this? I have an unexpected break from shooting and was planning to come home for a while. Now this girl is going to have people following her around trying to get to me and all, and when she does meet me imagine how much paparazzi will interfere with her staying here! Maybe I shouldn't come that wouldn't be right."

Lizzy could tell by the look on my face that he wasn't reacting well.

"Mum let me talk to him!" I shook my head on the verge of being annoyed and continued on with my persuasion, "Rob the girl needs this kind of excitement in her life! I am thrilled you are coming home! I'm sure Emery will be so excited to meet you!" I heard a sigh on the other end of the line and then Lizzy cut in.

"Tell him he needs to get used to people following him around all the time. I'm used to it! Most people aren't so down about the fact that everyone loves them!" she reached for the phone and I shook my head, "Knock it off!" I snap.

Rob chortled on the phone at his older sibling getting into trouble, "I suppose it'll be alright. I've got to get going though, talk to you soon?" "Yes, I love you Robert." I smiled at Lizzy, playfully glaring, and left the room. I stocked the bathroom with shampoo, deodorant, razors, tooth paste, lots of bathroom accessories in case she ran out.

The rest of my afternoon was played out in the same way, preparing for Emery's arrival. When the time came to pick her up I felt a wave of different emotions, from happiness to regret. I got to the airport holding up the sign that said _**Welcome to your new home Emery!**_ I hoped that the girl felt as anxious as I did about having a new family.

Rob's POV

Emery should have thought about this beforehand. Her life would change drastically. Her face would be on all of the magazines. I could just see it now... T_he Pattinson's take in a foreign exchange student! Will this girl be the one to capture Rob's heart?! _I can just imagine the rumors spilling all over the internet on my relationship with this new girl.

This was all headed for the worst! I couldn't let my selfish emotions get to me. Even though I craved the chance at being the older brother. I couldn't let this happen. I had to help the girl avoid attention if at all possible. Although, she would probably be the one spreading the rumors.

Taking pictures of my room, my dog, me sleeping, me eating, whether I showered or not. I was not looking forward to an obsessive fan living in my house. Home was the only place I could be myself and get away from everything, and now I didn't even have that luxury! What was Mum thinking?

A/N- Keep reading everyone! Rob's coming home soon! Expect frequent updates!

Review if your as Robsessed as I am! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for reviews! And please know that this story is being written for fun I really have no clue how the Pattinsons are! 3 Brittany C. :P

Chapter 2

Emery's POV

I cannot believe that just 9 hours ago I was hugging my mom goodbye and now I'm waking up and seeing the tiny cars and houses below me. It looks like a model of London rather than London its self. The sparkling blue ocean, the green splotches surrounding it, the colorful sky making the sight even more divine.

I pulled out my camera and took about ten photos of the over view of London. I'm sure Lauren was just dying to see pictures and it was the least I could do. Photography was also an obsessive hobby of mine. I could take pictures of anything and make it my own and I loved doing it. I had been in photography classes all throughout my high school years and although there was no photography class at the school I was attending in London I'd still be doing it a lot.

When the seat belt light faded and went blank I practically leaped from my seat. I had been staring at the damn thing for the past five hours and it had finally turned off. My entire body was stiff from sitting so long and I cracked my back relieved to stretch. I waited for the people beside me to exit the aisle before I made my escape.

My stomach was so sick I thought I was going to throw up, but it was just the nerves that were making me feel this way. I ran my fingers through my hair causing my bangs to fall into my face and I giggled at myself feeling like Rob. It was the weirdest thing finally seeing faces other than the ones I had explored on the plane out of boredom. I searched around for Clare Pattinson, growing more and more sick at the fear of her family disliking me.

I didn't think I'd recognize her. I had seen a picture of her from when she had been in the audience of Ellen so I knew she had blond hair. Blond after blond passed me and I spun in circles, analyzing every face. Then I saw her... She had dark green eyes, an excited smile, and shiny curls that hung to her shoulders, but what caught my eye was a huge sign welcoming me.

I smiled and held on to my bag as I approached her nervously, "Hi, I'm Emery." I held my hand out and she gladly took it, "I'm Clare, but you can call me Mum if you would like to sweetie!" I smiled shyly and followed her as we claimed my suitcase and left the airport.

I took picture after picture on the drive to the Pattinson's house. Everything that caught my eye was also caught by the camera. Clare looked in the rear view mirror smiling, "I like your hair. Is it always that color?" I twirled a lock of hair around my finger having forgotten what color it was, "I hi- light my hair according to what mood I'm in." Her eye brows knit together as she became intrigued, "Ah, and what mood is that?" I shot a quick picture at the tower across from the bridge and answered her.

"Openness."

After that there was silence but not an awkward silence- it was comfortable. I took more and more pictures, texted my mom letting her know I was here, and occasionally Clare would explain the history of certain landmarks as we drove by them.

I was falling head over heels for London. I was in love with the dramatic sky they had here, all the towers and greenery- it was simply gorgeous! No wonder Rob didn't find LA too interesting. I slipped my camera in my backpack and squirmed impatiently in my seat, too much sitting for me to handle.

"So I thought I should let you know that my son Robert is coming down for a visit in a couple of weeks."

_What? I'm hearing things; I've got to be hearing things! There's no way this is really happening! Rob? Robert Pattinson!_ _This has to be some fantasy, some day dream, maybe I am still on the plane sleeping and all of this is a dream! Maybe this entire thing is a dream and I'm really never going to live in London with the Pattinson's. _

I pinched myself hard on the arm, I need to wake up! I closed my eyes and slowly began to open them again and it was none other than Clare Pattinson looking at me with the same deep green eyes Rob had in all of my posters. I widened my eyes realizing I had been sitting here not saying anything.

"Oh cool, cool. What does he have time off or something?" She nodded excitedly and then we returned to the comfortable silence that took place earlier. I stared out the window. _Unbelievable! Robert Pattinson! Frigging Robert Pattinson was coming here! I was going to meet Robert Pattinson! OMEEEEK!_ My thoughts were screeches and I had to control myself. I had to keep it cool.

I kept all my excitement inside. I'd play a girl who wasn't interested in her son, but we all know that's a fib. We pulled into the drive way of the most beautiful house I have ever seen. The magazine pictures did not serve it justice! White trimming on the perimeter of each window letting light stream into the two story mansion. There were plants in every direction, bright red flowers, London lush greenery, big full bushes... it was so pretty! A professional gardener must have designed it.

"Did you do the gardening yourself?" I asked although I was pretty sure they paid someone to do it for them. She laughed as she shut off the engine, "Oh no! Not me! Victoria loves to garden. She couldn't help herself!" Wow. Victoria likes to garden, Lauren had to know! Lauren shared the same talent for gardening. She used to always work outside with her mom before she got sick. It was definitely a passion of hers.

Clare took my bags inside and up to my room, explaining where everything was. "I have new sheets on the bed and an extra set in the closet. I also have everything a girl needs in the bathroom. When Rob comes you'll have to share it with him, I hope you don't mind! He shouldn't be in your way." I felt light headed. I wonder what shampoo he used!

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure we can make it work."

Clare left me after that bringing up hangers so I could unpack, and showing me the empty dresser I would be using. The room I was staying in was right across the hall from Rob's and the bathroom was at the other end of the hall. I was living the dream of every American teenager.

I hung all my t- shirts and skinny jeans in the closet, leaving my twilight wardrobe hidden in my suitcase. I threw all my underwear, bras, and socks in the top drawer, leaving the Team Edward/Team Rob panties in my suitcase. Once everything was unpacked, I decided to unload all my bathroom stuff. Makeup, tampons, toothpaste, tooth brush, straightener, brush, hair bows, etc.

I snickered when my "How to be" pin popped up with a note attached to the back. _**A little piece of Art to carry around with you- Lauren **_I held back my tears, already missing her and tucked it safely in my bathroom drawer.

I hurried down the stairs to see what Clare was up to and a delicious aroma traveled through my nostrils, "It smells terrific in here Clare!" I exclaimed, excited to eat something other than plane food.

"Perfect timing! I was just about to send Lizzy up to get you. I cooked the kid's favorite meal." she said winking and continued to set the table.

I slid into a seat next to Lizzy. I was almost positive that's who she was. I had seen many pictures of her from the covers of her albums, "Hi! I'm Emery. Lizzy right?" She had a kind sweet smile, just like her mom. She even had the same hair color just not the eyes. "Yeah, I'm Lizzy and this is Toree. Dad should be here soon." She let me know filling me in and I nodded sitting awkwardly in my seat avoiding eye contact with them.

Dinner was disgusting! Prime beef in ale gravy encased in a pastry. It wasn't good at all and I missed my usual pasta dinner back at home. It was going to be hard getting into the habit of eating something other than pasta and coffee cakes. I sipped slowly at my mug of hot tea then stabbed a fork into the beef and took a large bite, the largest bite I'd be having of tonight's dinner!

I spent the remainder of dinner picking at the food on my plate, but trying not to make it obvious, that'd just be cruel.

Rob's dad had Rob's identical jaw line, and his sense of humor. He was constantly joking and I don't think there was a point in the conversation that he was serious, it was all sarcasm. Victoria was really pretty, prettier than Lizzy, I thought. She had dark brown thick curls and those beautiful green eyes, she was breathtaking.

They tried to start as many conversations as they could. They asked me about my friends and I mentioned Lauren but said nothing of her illness. They asked me about my mom or "mum" as they referred to her. The name made me laugh thinking back to all the interviews of Rob talking about his "mum".

I explained that she worked as the general manager of the grocery store Tom Thumb and how even though she didn't make much money, we lived a pretty decent life. I excused myself from dinner and took a nice hot shower, deciding to let my hair air dry tonight and get to bed early. I climbed into bed not being able to resist my Edward blanket and hiding it under the rest of the covers.

I texted Lauren real quick attaching all the pictures I had taken this afternoon then closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

_Lauren, I arrived! It's so amazing here + the family's so sweet! Rob's coming! + I'm sharing a bath room with him! I'm tempted to dye my hair yellow! Nite :) If I could dream at all it would b about u + I'm not ashamed of it- EC_

Clare's POV

Dark black hair with bright pink hi- lights. Her eyes were gray, her smile was winning! Simply adorable! The pale blush on her cheeks was another attraction. She was so cute! She wore a gray pair of skinny jeans with a tight t-shirt, The t- shirt said _I heart the UK._

I chuckled waving the sign in the air as she approached me. She took my hand right away introducing herself like a proper young lady, "Hi, I'm Emery." I smiled widely showing all my teeth,

"I'm Clare, but you can call me Mum if you would like to, Sweetie!" Emery nodded and we left the airport.

The car ride home was a bit awkward but not too bad. She was constantly taking photos as we sped down the motor way and I found that interesting, along with the fact that she changed her hair color depending on what mood she was in.

When we arrived at the house she seemed captured by the garden, taking picture after picture. I showed her to her room letting her know of all the places she could keep her stuff. She was a bit nervous that she had to share a bathroom with Rob, but she said they'd make it work.

I prepared dinner, cooking Beef and Ale Crown Pie. The whole family loved this dish and I hoped that Emery would love it as well. I wanted her to like everything here! I wanted her to feel comfortable and open, not afraid to tell me anything. I already thought of her as my daughter, and I hoped she'd think of me as a second mum.

When she came down for dinner the whole family was there except for Robert of course, we weren't expecting him for another two weeks and I'm sure he would be surprised to hear what little interest she had in him. The crazy obsessed ones turned him off.

I was a little upset when I saw Emery just picking at her food, barely putting anything in her mouth, but I shook it off. She just got here, it'll get better. She excused herself from the table early and I could hear the shower running upstairs. Victoria left around eight with Lizzy and I cleaned up the dishes and got myself ready for bed.

The day had gone well and I knew I'd have a hard time sleeping with how excited I was. I kissed Richard good night, leaving him on the coach and tip toed up the stairs to check on Emery. I cracked the door open peeking in to see her asleep. I went to bed happier than I'd been in a long time.

A/N : Review if you would enjoy sharing a bathroom with Robert Pattinson!


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly I do not own Rob... yet!

Chapter 3

Emery's POV

It was seven am and one am in Dallas. I stretched and walked lazily to the bathroom. Washing my face, combing my hair, and making sure to brush my teeth thoroughly. Free of morning breath, I tip toed down the stairs. I didn't know how late they got up and I surely didn't want to wake them, but I was really thirsty and needed some water.

When I got down stairs Clare was in a suit with a purse thrown over her shoulder and binder under her arm ready to go. "Good morning _Darling!_ I'm surprised to see you up so early, with jet lag and all I thought you'd sleep in." Her smile was infectious and I smiled back widely. "Yeah I know, it's strange, I'm not tired." I yawned, _how ironic..._

She walked into the kitchen grabbing her keys from the counter and rushed to the door, "Well, help yourself to any food in the house. I'm going to work and I'll be getting off early to take you for a tour of the school." She gave me a hug telling me how glad she was I was here, and then I was alone. I was alone in the home of Robert Pattinson.

I searched through the kitchen for breakfast finding nothing but cereal. With a heavy sigh I decided to skip breakfast and explore the house. The temptation to search through Rob's room was persistent, and I could no longer turn down the opportunity. When I walked inside I was instantly shocked. It was clean in fact it was OCD clean.

I pressed my palm against the black bed spread that was perfectly placed on the mattress, each side having an equal amount of material hanging from it._ Wow._ I bent over pressing my face into one of his pillows and inhaling. I sighed in disappointment as the smell of detergent filled my nostrils, _darn it!_

I searched his drawers finding a couple of old t-shirts that I'd never seen him wear before. I slammed the first drawer shut with a goofy grin on my face then looked through the second. Empty. I frowned and moved to the third. Empty. Hoping to find something new in the last drawer. I pulled it open and my stomach hurt I was laughing so hard. Captain Brit comic books!

Oh my god, Rob! I never knew you were a fan. I got myself under control then closed the drawer wishing Lauren was here to experience this with me. I crept to the closet surprised to see Rob's guitar. I stroked the strings lovingly imagining the way his fingers would look playing this guitar and then I placed it safely back in the corner.

I yanked one of his many flannel shirts from a hanger. I was disappointed once again to smell the fragrance of laundry detergent. "God dammit Rob! Why keep your clothes clean?"

I left his room, carefully closing the door behind me, and my heart melted as I examined all of Rob's childhood photos around the house, _absolutely_ _adorable!_

I found it instantly hard to breathe when I laid my eyes on his piano. I could picture him sitting there and I walked over towards it, approaching it like I would an angel. I slid onto the stool lifting up the lid and running my fingers along the shiny white keys. I could play the piano fairly well, I had taken classes all throughout elementary and junior highand I liked to think that I was pretty talented at the instrument. I began playing "_Clocks" _by Coldplay my fingers sliding back and forth along the keys. The song sounded magnificent echoing through the large room and I felt like I was soaring as I played it.

_When would I wake up from this dream?_

_..._

I decided I wanted to decorate my room, so I ripped open all the boxes that had been shipped over here from Texas and began unloading them. I hung the Color of Orbs chart first and then tacked up several collages of me and Lauren. I threw down a shaggy black rug with all different colored dots on it and hung Japanese lanterns from the ceiling. I sighed flopping onto the bed to stare at the decorations. It all reminded me so much of home, and before I knew it I was asleep.

Abruptly I felt something wet run over my face and I gasped sitting up and staring down at the tiny white dog on my bed. It was Rob's dog Patty! I smiled widely pulling her towards me and wrapping my arms around her. I had to hold back the tears when Patty started sending flashes of Wall-E to memory. "You are so cute! Yes you are!" I cooed, scratching her chin just like I did to Wallace. Patty closed her eyes, and a couple tears ran down my face because Wallace's reaction was identical.

I hopped from the bed deciding to take a shower so I could straighten my hair and be ready when Clare got home. Patty followed me into the bathroom and wouldn't get out so I locked the door letting her stay in while I showered. She lay on the rug and watched me while I brushed, dried, and flat ironed my hair. When I was finished putting my makeup on, I got on my knees and made a line of kisses down her back.

I stumbled down the steps having her follow at my feet and waited on the coach for Clare to arrive. She was more than happy to see me bonding with Patty. "She likes you." she said proudly. I nodded with a smile and followed her out the door hugging Patty on my way out...

The school was nice, pretty big. I was attending Harrodian High School the same school Rob went to. The principal was an old man probably in his early sixties, and he seemed annoyed to be giving me a tour on a Sunday afternoon. I ignored his attitude towards me and tried to memorize where all my classes were.

We left the school at about five thirty, picking up some supplies on the way back. I was beginning to feel more and more at ease with Clare. She was a very comfortable person to be around, very easy to talk to. I told her about my dad leaving me as a baby and how sometimes I wondered what my life would be like if he was still in it. I told her how much I loved photography and my obsessive habit of creating collages. She told me all about Lizzy's music career and how much Rob loved music but how he wasn't ready to pursue it yet.

I started to be myself around her and I think she was comfortable in doing the same. When dinner came I was disappointed again. A turkey roast embedded in a thick creamy paste. I had to try very hard not to gag as I forced myself to eat it. I had never craved mom's pasta more than I did now.

Tonight it was just Clare and Richard at the table, they talked about work mostly. Clare spoke of her modeling agency career while Richard told me about all the cars he had imported in the last month. I excused myself early again, feeling guilty for not offering to help clean the kitchen. But I wanted to avoid any conversation about dinner. I was not a good liar, at all.

I took a shower this time blowing my hair dry since I had school in the morning and by ten pm I was exhausted. The time change had finally caught up to me and I climbed into bed texting Lauren before falling asleep.

_1__st__ day of skool tmrw! I explored Rob's room! He likes Captain Britain! Miss u already! Nite, Emery._

_What if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy? -EC_

Clare's POV

When I arrived home and saw Patty resting in Emery's lap, I was ecstatic. Patty rarely spent time with strangers; she rarely spent time with me even. Rob had always been her favorite and she kept to herself when he was away.

The car ride was a lot more comfortable than the previous one, she talked to me. Explaining her mom and dad's history, telling me all about photography and how she loved to create collages and hang them in her room. She also accepted my offer of getting her pictures developed so she could make some new collages. I was relieved to be getting closer to her.

She didn't eat again, but I kept my mouth shut not wanting to embarrass her. It would probably be a while until she finally got used to my cooking. I scrubbed every plate clean, reminiscing on the conversations we had today. I was happy with today's progress.

I kissed Richard goodnight, creeping up the steps to her bedroom and smiling at her sleeping figure. I wondered to myself what my son would think of this sweet girl living in our home. How I missed the days that all my children lived under my roof. Just two more weeks and my little Robert would be home!

A/N : Review if you think that Rob liking Captain Britain is cute!


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review No reviews and I feel like my story sucks. Show me some love and I'll update soon! :P

Chapter 4

Emery's POV

I dragged my fingers through my hair debating on whether or not hair color was in style here. After looking in the mirror for what seemed like an hour, I finally decided that I didn't care. I was here to be myself not who people wanted me to be. I pulled the brush through my hair once more and gave Patty a kiss before leaving the house.

I didn't have breakfast again and having an empty stomach just made me feel worse. My head was flooded with anxiety and my stomach was full of nerves as Clare drove me to school. I smiled at Clare weakly when she asked me how I was feeling and she covered my hand with hers in a comforting gesture, "You'll be fine Emery! Don't worry."

I nodded taking a giant breath of air, trying to build up the courage that I needed to survive the day. The little bit of courage that I had was slowly fading as people's glares burned through my back. I kept my eyes straight ahead sprinting to the front desk to retrieve my schedule. Last evening's tour had definitely made it easier to find my way around.

I took a seat in the back of my first period class and looked to the board for instructions. **Partner work today. I will be picking. Get out a pencil and be ready.**_ Great. Partner work. I knew no one here._ This was absolute sarcasm of course. When class began I brought my hand to my face and began chewing on my finger nails growing more and more nervous.

Mr. Blankenbaker, the math teacher must've thought we were all mentally challenged by the way he explained things. He talked ridiculously slow and constantly repeated himself. Then he'd ask a random student what he had just said. It was like sitting through first grade all over again!

As soon as he said "Partner Work" every pair of eyes that was not on him before was on him now.

"Emery you'll be partnered with... Dakota." I looked around the room. I had no clue who she was. I looked back up at the teacher. Surely he knew I was new. He smiled down at me and pointed to a thin tall girl glaring at me from across the room. She twirled a strand of bleach blond hair around her bony finger and pursed her lips looking at me with disgust. She stood up and walked towards me her heels clicking against the tile as she moved.

"So... you're the new exchange student right?" she asked slumping down in the chair next to me.

I nodded with a half-smile and looked down at the work sheet in front of me, Long division. _Wow this seriously was like first grade all over again! _My pencil raced across the paper as I hurriedly answered each question. "So I bet you think you're all that since you're living with the Pattinsons, huh?" I brought my attention back to Dakota knitting my eyes brows together in utter confusion.

I studied her face as she looked me up and down with a smirk. I wouldn't say... all that, I just thought I was extremely lucky to be living with them. That was it, just lucky. "No." I said and then continued on working, flipping the sheet over to the back. Twenty divided by ten is two, sixty divided by five is twelve, and... twelve divided by two is six, done!

I celebrated silently to myself and looked over at Dakota, her paper was blank and she was glaring right at me, "You may be from America and think you're something special, but you're not. Rob could never like you, you're nothing but rubbish." With one last glare she swiped the paper off my desk and began copying my answers.

I huffed. _Okay... She obviously has something against me._ I looked emotionless at the wall. That was just rude. I knew it had to be jealously since I had done nothing at all to make her not like me, but still it hurt. I had always been insecure, and for her to call me trash right to my face really bothered me.

"What makes you think I want Rob?" I asked with slight annoyance in my voice. She looked up, pursed her lips, and glared at me through her evil blue eyes. "Who doesn't?" She said and then slid the paper across the table and left. Her hips shaking from side to side as she walked back to her seat.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my face to lay my cheek on the desk. I could hear whispers and giggles and I lifted my head off the desk to see Dakota pointing over at me. There were two other girls who were laughing at whatever she was saying to them. One of the girls was Mexican with dark brown hair and golden streaks, her hand was over her mouth and it was obvious that she was making fun of me.

The other one had bright red hair and sickly pale skin, fat bulged out from her sides and her chest moved up and down with laughter. I tried so hard to ignore them but I could see all three staring at me from the corner of my eye, so I hid my face in my hands and waited for class to be over.

The rest of the school day played out exactly the same way, I was constantly being harassed. I skipped lunch, crying in a bathroom stall. I was squished between the toilet and the wall holding my knees to my chest while tears leaked down my face, and that's how I spent my lunch. When the bell rang and people began pouring into the restroom I wiped my eyes putting on a fresh coat of makeup and reported to English class with Mrs. Copeland.

I sat in the back again, covering my face with a text book trying to escape from reality. Reality was everyone in this school hated my guts and there was nothing I could do about it. Class began as soon as the bell rang and I looked up when a hand cupped my shoulder.

"This is Emery everyone. She's moved here from the U.S. She's the Pattinson's exchange student. Treat her with respect." Every face turned to lour at me with utter hatred and now even the ones that hadn't noticed me before did, complete humiliation. I looked to the board trying to find something to distract me, but there was nothing but a note welcoming me._ Great! I was the center of attention._

I looked around me not being able to help myself and a tall boy with blondish brown hair smiled real big then tossed a note on my desk. I unfolded the piece of notebook paper nervously, hoping to have made a new friend. My eyes began to water as I whispered the words out loud to myself, _**SKANK**_. "Carson next note I'm taking up." the teacher warned and he mumbled an apology, turning back to his table.

I sunk further and further into humiliation, and then I couldn't take it anymore and the tears came. I thought at least someone in the classroom would want to be my friend but I was wrong, they all hated me. The entire class room filled with laughter and I panicked wiping the tears from my face and rising when the bell rang.

_Just one more class, one more class_. Those words soothed me all the way until I spotted the three girls from math class staring at me in the locker room. They each glared at me with their lips pursed and their arms crossed. I ignored them acting as if they weren't there and changed into my gym clothes shaking in fear of what was to come.

Dakota took every chance she got to throw the volleyball at my face when no one was looking and I closed my eyes and held my arms up shielding myself. Dakota and her crew walked around the gym like they owned the place shooting me the occasional glares that meant, _you better watch out, we're just getting started. _I groaned sliding into a corner.

Gym seemed like it'd never end but it eventually did and I hurried to the locker room to change. I made it out of the locker room unscathed, and although school was over the teasing was not. I sat in the front as close to the bus driver as possible, but it's not like he could protect me from anything.

I could no longer handle the word _bitch _being screamed at me so I took my I-pod out and hummed to Rob's song "Never Think". It was times like these when I listened to his music, the sound of his voice numbing my body completely. His lyrics helping me escape to a new world.

_I'll try to decide when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
Tell you to hold off  
You choose to hold on  
It's the one thing that I've known_

Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out in this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying, 'Oh, please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love'

I kept the ear buds forced in my ears as far as they would go and they stayed that way my entire walk home. As soon as I was in the safety of the Pattinson's home, I headed up the stairs to the bathroom to dye my hair. _Red equals fury. _The crimson red stripes made me even angrier. I rinsed the remaining die from the sink and went to my room. I cried till my eyes stung. The last time I cried like this was the night Lauren found out she had cancer.

When Clare arrived home I had to put on a mask and pretend everything was great. I knew I fooled her when she smiled and said "I knew you'd be fine!" She clapped her hands together happily and I nodded. Good thing she didn't know me well. My real mom would have seen right through me to the pain I was keeping inside. Of course when I didn't eat at all she got a look of disappointment in her eyes, but like always she kept it to herself.

I rose from the table mumbling an "excuse me." and headed upstairs to take a shower. The heat sprayed down on my back and I closed my eyes at the relaxation. I decided to go to bed early and let my hair air dry, I wasn't in the mood to mess with it tonight. Patty scratched on my door and it took me a while until I finally let her in. It wasn't fair for me to take this out on her, she didn't do anything wrong.

I sat Indian style on my mattress and called my mom like I promised her I would. I closed my eyes feeling extremely guilty for lying to one of the people I always told the truth, "Yeah! Every thing's great! Everyone at the school is so nice!" _Lie after, lie, after lie._ I hung up the phone, finally removing my mask and texted Lauren a message before bed.

_My hair's red i_s all I had to say and she'd no exactly what was going on with me.

The next two weeks weren't any better. Red hair, empty stomach, constant harassment, and wondering if I had did the right thing in coming here.

Rob's POV

I sat on the uncomfortable plane. My knees were up so high in front of me that it was impossible to do anything but think. I thought about mum and dad and how happy they'd be that I was home, even though they'd be occupied with the girl, Emery.

I wondered what she was like... probably star struck like every other girl on this planet. I wonder how she likes it there. She had been in London for two weeks, she should be getting used to everything by now. I laid my face down on the cushioned seat and stared out the window seeing nothing but black.

Planes made me nervous. We were up so high in the air, and any unexpected thing could happen to us at any time and we would have absolutely no control over it. Our safety was in the hands of the pilot up front. Hoping he didn't take a wrong turn, hoping he didn't fall asleep, and hoping he could see good enough to make sure no plane was coming in our direction. Anxiety... The worst feeling ever.

I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep so my worries wouldn't get the best of me. I saw visions of me and my mates playing music together, and I suddenly was overwhelmed with excitement. I was going home. I was going to have a month long get away, a nice stress reliever, a break from the constant fame that overwhelmed me.

A/N : Robs home in the next chapter! So hold on... your patience will be paid off soon! =) Thanks, Brittany C. :P

Review if your as happy as I am that Robs in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** So still no reviews. What's up guys? If it sucks tell me that too if not please lmk! I'm dying to hear some feed back! Last time I posted this it was really popular now it

s a total flop **:(** please change my mind.

_CB_

Chapter 5

Emery's POV

Things changed for the worst. I guess Mr. Blankenbaker saw my A and thought that Dakota was making progress with me. I was assigned as her permanent partner. I sat there doing both of our work sheets while performing our regular routine. "Hi Hoe." she would say and then I would shrug and let it go. I got back to work while my eyes watered and a couple tears spilled over. I was not ready for the day ahead of me.

Dakota did her usual thing shoving me into the lockers as I passed her in the hallway. I held on to my stuff tightly this time preventing my things from falling like yesterday. I learn as I go I guess. I groaned as I walked into the empty bathroom and took my usual place in the third stall between the toilet and wall. I sobbed letting out all of my sadness and anger out. Then cleaned myself up before reporting to English.

Carson and his best friend Jacob attacked me with paper balls (this was their usual behavior). I tried to dodge them all but one of the pieces had gum on it and it stuck to the side of my face. I pulled it off and became instantly relieved when the bell rang. Mrs. Copeland made her way into the room, writing the warm up on the board as I picked all the paper balls off the floor and hid them in my purse.

I sat through the entire class bored as I tried to keep myself awake reading an autobiography on Shakespeare. I could no longer read any more of it because my eyes wouldn't stay open. So, I closed the book and thought ahead of time. I was not looking forward to gym class. I shook my head sadly as I rose from my seat one minute before the bell rang.

I wanted to try to get there before they did but I failed miserably. I took my shirt off as fast I could and cursed when my cell phone slid across the floor stopping at Dakota's feet, "Nice cell!" she teased bending over to claim it, "Give that back to me!" I begged and she laughed dropping it into her purse.

I had kept my cool for two weeks now trying to keep myself out of trouble, but this was crossing the line I was not going to take this shit anymore! I stood up in my bra and shorts and sprinted towards her reaching for her bag. All three snobs pushed me, the force too strong to fight and I fell to the ground. I shook, crying harder and harder on the cold tile in the locker room. Dakota turned around leaving Mary and Alina at the exit and they snapped a quick picture of me with my top off.

I screamed grabbing my shirt quickly but it was too late. She laughed flipping my phone over so I could see the image of me topless and screaming. My face was bright red and it was obvious I had been crying. I rolled into a ball on the floor and sobbed so hard I thought I was going to throw up, but luckily I didn't.

My eyes stung trying to adjust as I stood up and walked out of the locker room. The entire rest of the class period I spent walking around the perimeter of the gym staying far behind Dakota so she couldn't surprise me with any of her pranks. I thought about throwing my gum in her hair but it'd just make things worse for me. I fought back the tears remembering the photo. I couldn't imagine how many people in London had already seen it. I'm sure she had sent it to everyone.

When school was finally over I confronted Dakota asking, practically begging her to give me my phone back, but she refused and my being desperate just made it more fun for her. The bus ride home I spent crying hoping for some miracle. Hoping that something would trigger in her heart and she'd give me my phone back. She didn't.

Rob's arrival today was definitely making things worse on me. Everybody was talking about it and I knew they were jealous that I was going to actually get to meet him.

I forgot my I- pod... worst mistake ever and the screaming was unbearable. "Just wait till Rob meets you! He'll hate your guts! He'll hate everything about you, you stupid bitch!" I shook my head hoping to shake those words out but they didn't go away.

I was nervous when I walked up to the house and saw a silver rental car in the driveway. He was here. What if he really would hate me?! I took a giant breath calming myself and turned the knob of the door. It wasn't a surprise to see Patty waiting at the door, but to see Rob following in after her was like a dream. I never really planned out what I would do or say when I met Rob, because I didn't think it would actually happen.

He was even more gorgeous in person. The same dark green eyes, the same messy bronze hair that stuck up in all different directions, the perfect jaw line, the ivory skin, and the full pink lips. He was absolutely beautiful. I looked to the floor and started untying my shoes before scratching the top of Patty's head and looking back up at him.

"Hi, I'm Emery." I said, holding my hand out nervously. He took it sending me a breath-taking smile, and I almost collapsed right there in front of him. I looked away trying to find something to distract me with. I walked around him to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of juice, then bent over to pour some food into Patty's dish.

"Sooo... how are you liking London so far?" I looked up and Rob was studying my face carefully. He raised his bushy brows at me and I took a huge gulp of juice, I had a tendency to drink a lot when I was nervous. One time me and Lauren snuck into a rated R movie when I was fourteen and I was so nervous of getting caught that I drank my entire sweet tea in like three minutes. (Not a good idea when you're trying to stay in the movie theater.)

"It's neat. I haven't really had the time to look around though."

It went silent and I forced myself to look anywhere but his face. I couldn't let him see the fascination in my eyes when I looked at him. I wanted him to see me as a person, not a fan, and he probably wanted me to see him as a person too. I decided it was the right time to leave so I smiled and dumped the rest of my juice into the sink, "I'm going to go do some homework." I said and then tiptoed up the stairs to my bed room.

My hand ached while I scribbled sentences. Third page of my English essay. I sighed loosening my grip on the pencil and taking a break. I looked down at my sore aching hand. There was a giant red blister in between two of my fingers and I went to the bathroom to get a band aid. Rob climbed up the stairs approaching me and I stared at him helplessly, "Dinner's ready." he whispered with a kind smile and I returned one with a nod then hurried down the steps after him.

Everyone was at the table tonight. Lizzy and Victoria were going out to the bar with Rob as a "welcome back" celebration so they were both here for dinner. I picked at the food on my plate silently, sipping on some water and staring down at the disgusting meal. I still wasn't used to it and every night was the same. I ate barely any of Clare's dinner and sighed feeling out of place as the entire family ate together happily, I didn't belong.

I was too stressed about the day I had had and I could feel my mask fading as I struggled holding back tears, "So you don't like my mum's cooking or what?" I didn't have to look up to know it was Rob, I had that voice memorized, I'd recognize it anywhere. I looked up anyways, staring into his foggy green eyes and answering him, "Oh no, I'm just not that hungry." I said laughing to cover it up.

Wow, he was very observant. I looked up to see Clare glaring at Rob warning him with her eyes not to push it further. "Excuse me." I whispered and stood up pushing my chair in and rushing up the stairs. I immediately broke down, peeling back my mask as soon as I was in the bathroom. My tears joined the beads of water from the shower as I rinsed the soap off my body and the shampoo from my hair.

Once again the shower was the most relaxing part of my day and once again I went to bed early letting my hair air dry like it had this entire week.

I collapsed onto the bed, burying myself under the covers and sobbing. My usual nightly routine of texting Lauren was over and my promise was officially broken. She'd definitely worry. I closed my eyes and shuddered as I thought back to Dakota in the locker room. I tormented myself over and over with those images. What had I done to deserve this treatment? Nothing, nothing at all.

I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried and I opened my mouth to sigh but all that came out was a broken whimper. My tears consumed me and my body shook at the force of my emotions. I had never cried like this. I tried to silent my whimpers as the hall light flickered on at two am. I could hear what I assumed to be Rob's footsteps enter the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door shut I gasped finally breathing again. My tears wore away and my tense body relaxed but my feelings were still in turmoil and I eventually slipped away into unconsciousness.

Rob's POV

For the first time in months I was relaxed. In my house, having a nice cup of tea, not being bothered at all. Patty stayed at my feet licking my toes while I enjoyed being back home. Abruptly the licking stopped and I no longer had her attention. She ran wildly to the door and I knew Emery must be home.

Mum had told me how attached they had gotten with one another and I was glad Patty had someone other than me to keep her busy. I followed my girl to the door and there she stood. Shiny black hair with crimson red streaks, black skinny jeans with a pink hoodie, and a small smile as she bent over to pet Patty on the head.

She looked back up at me reaching out her hand, "Hi I'm Emery." she introduced herself sweetly. I took her hand silently, what the fuck is my problem? Why aren't I saying anything? She moved around me entering the kitchen with Patty at her heels. Wow, she's more attached than I expected! I watched her as she poured herself some juice and filled up Patty's bowl.

I just stared at her speechless. I had no idea what I should say. I took the moment to study her. She was a very interesting girl, very exotic in fact. Her style was very different looking, she was cute. She looked at the ground as she sipped her juice slowly and I decided to finally say something to her, this wasn't like me I was usually very talkative.

"Sooo…How are you liking London so far?" I asked casually and I was surprised when she kept her gaze in a corner. No girl had ever responded to me that way, they always looked at me with this I want to have sex with you right now kind of look. Her response was kind of relieving; it made feel good to finally have a normal girl treat me like a normal guy.

"It's neat; I haven't really had the time to look around though." After she said that I instantly had the desire to take her around London, I wanted her to love it here. I wanted this place to relax her the way it relaxed me. I nodded and kept my eyes on her face. Something was off about her but I couldn't quite place what it was. She seemed troubled about something and I was itching to ask her about it.

"I'm going to go do some homework" she said, her voice breaking through my thoughts. I watched her as she walked out of the room. I didn't know what my problem was, why I was intrigued by this girl but I was. I was captured by her. She wasn't like most girls, she was unique. Her hair, her outfit, her attitude towards me, everything about her was different and I liked it, I really liked it.

I gave her space for the rest of the day but couldn't stop thinking, did she know about Twilight? She didn't act like she did. She said nothing about Twilight and I didn't mind at all. Maybe she'd never heard of it... no she had to have heard of it, she lived in America.

When Mum got home I had to practically beg her to let me go. My face was covered in red lip stick and I spent ten minutes in the bathroom scrubbing it off. I was so excited when Lizzy and Victoria walked in. They both had promised me they'd go out to the pub tonight and I was impatient for dinner to be over so we could leave. I hadn't been out in so long, every time I went out I was bothered, but here it was different.

I climbed up the stairs to invite Emery to the table and she came out of the bathroom just as I entered the hall. "Dinner's ready." I announced, and I watched her hurry down the steps to the kitchen. I tried to listen to Lizzy talk about her new album release but I couldn't pay attention to anything but Emery. I immediately noticed her appetite, she wasn't eating anything.

"So you don't like my mum's cooking or what?" My thoughts leaked out my mouth helplessly and I panicked hoping I hadn't offended the girl. She looked down at her plate but then her light gray eyes bored into mine, "Oh no, I'm just not that hungry." she chuckled nervously and Mum eyed me furious. I shrugged looking down abashed at my actions and Emery excused herself from the table.

_Oh great! I had offended her... good going Rob already scaring away the new girl!_ I sighed mad at myself for upsetting Emery and more ready than ever to get drunk. I kissed Mum goodnight and left for the pub with Lizzy and Victoria.

Drunk and coming in late, I went to the sink to brush my teeth, washing away the taste of alcohol and not even changing for bed.I stopped outside Emery's closed door grimacing as her heavy sobs._ I knew something wasn't right with this girl!_ I was too tired to even think about what I should do so I ignored it and went to bed. I'd confront her in morning.

A/N slight cliffy... :) Review if you hate Dakota as much as Emery does! :0


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is ANGST OUT! enjoy :).**_

Rob's POV

I woke up perfectly fine, no hang over, which was a good thing. I had drunk so much last night that I was sure I'd be punished with a heavy hang over. Lazily, I changed into some baggy shorts and a different t-shirt then headed down the stairs. I had to catch Emery before she left, maybe she'd open up to me and explain what was going on with her. I may have been drunk last night but I clearly remember the unbearable sobs that echoed from her room.

Mum and Dad had already left for work I assumed, and when I saw no sign of Patty I immediately came to the conclusion that Emery had her. I yawned walking into the kitchen and noticed Emery's tired gray eyes. She wore a sad expression as she sat on the ground with Patty in her lap. I slumped into a chair and watched them play. Patty really did like her.

I could see the sadness in her eyes and it was killing me, I had to talk to her. "Um. Would you like some coffee before you head out? "Pathetic! I was freaking pathetic! Offering her coffee when I was supposed to ask her why she was crying last night?!

Her face shot up immediately and she looked me in the eye, "No, I'm alright. Thanks anyways." she spat out almost too quickly for me to comprehend. I nodded disapprovingly. This was another problem, she wasn't eating. Was she too depressed to eat? Did she hate the food here? Did she have an eating disorder? I wish she'd just speak up and tell me what she needed!

_Why do I care so much about this girl?_

She slid her bag off the counter, waving her hand timidly at me. _Shit she was leaving!_ "Have you made any friends?" I blurted out, stopping her. Surely she did, I mean she'd been at school for two whole weeks. She leaned against the wall with her arms wrapped around herself and looked to the ground clearing her throat. She moved from her spot on the wall walking toward the front door, "See ya later." She mumbled quietly and opened the door closing it behind her.

What the hell was that? I walked to the counter and poured myself some coffee that Mum already had ready for me. I sipped it slowly and thought about the entire morning scene. She had ignored my question about making friends... did that mean she had no friends?

I spent the entire day sinking further and further into bewilderment, and I decided I needed more information. I made myself shower and dress appropriately even though I felt like being a bum today and not doing anything. When I was clean and decent, I went to the kitchen at exactly the same time I had yesterday except this time I waited. I waited rather impatiently for Emery to arrive so I could question her.

...

Emery's POV

I held my bag in my lap which still contained no cell phone. No connection to home, no connection to Lauren, no connection to anyone. I mean of course I could use the house phone, but I wanted to avoid Clare's questions. I had already gone through enough embarrassment by ignoring Rob's question this morning. I learned that I had a hard time lying to him. It was like he saw straight through the mask I tried so hard to keep up.

I couldn't answer his question though, because I didn't want him to know the answer. No. I don't have any friends. It's plain and simple, no one likes me! But I couldn't just tell him that. How do I know he won't just go ahead and tell Clare about my trouble in school and she calls my mom, and blah blah blah everything goes downhill from there.

I didn't want to go back home regretting everything that went on in London. I wanted to go home saying that I wished I could have stayed longer, bragging about all the fun I had, and never forgetting it because I loved it so much, not because I hated it. The truth was right now, I hated it so much! I wanted to leave and never come back. School had ruined it for me, Dakota and her crew had ruined it for me, and the envy over Rob had ruined it for me.

That was another reason I couldn't just open up to him. This hatred towards me was because of him. I didn't blame him though, but he would. He would hate himself for hurting me. I couldn't bear to make him feel guilty. I sat on the bus with my knees to my chest, thankful for remembering my I-pod to block out all the noise.

Today had gone just as bad as any other day I spent at Harrodian High School. Dakota and her vicious crew had vandalized my locker today. Bitch spray painted across the front of my locker was nothing, but the note inside killed me. _**What a selfish bitch! Leaving your sick friend home to die so you can meet Robert Pattinson! **_Obviously, Dakota had been through my cell phone and those words scribbled across the little scrap of paper smothered me in pain. I was hurt worse than I'd ever been hurt before.

Tears leaked down my face as I looked out the window watching every tree disappear as we neared closer to "home". I didn't know how loud I was crying because I had my music turned up as loud as it could go, but I didn't care one bit. No one could hurt me any worse than she did.

When I got off the bus I looked straight ahead like no one was there, but I could feel them behind me. I kept my head down and my music blaring until I felt them leave. I looked behind me to be sure they were gone and I was relieved when they were. I let out a huge breath of air and began to slow my pace.

When I got to the house Rob's car was still there which surprised me. I thought he'd want to go hangout with his friends or something. I wiped away the mascara from beneath my eyes and walked inside the house ready for the awkwardness to return. I dropped my bag at the door and picked up Patty once my shoes were off.

I entered the kitchen for a glass of water and wasn't surprised to see Rob. He leaned up beside the refrigerator and opened his mouth to speak to me. _Just kill me now, someone please, just kill me! _I really didn't feel like pulling the mask over my face. I was just too sad and one little thing he said could break me, "Hey." he said in the sweetest voice.

I just couldn't make myself smile, I felt numb. I moved to the counter grabbing a glass from the cabinet and mumbling a hello. I filled the glass with water and took a big gulp chugging it down, "So... you glad it's the weekend?" I rinsed the glass, placing it in the sink, and turning towards him. "Yeah, more than you know. Um... I'm going to go do some homework. I'll see ya at dinner."

I didn't even wait for a response because my mask was cracking and as I hurried up the stairs it shattered. I sobbed, keeping my whimpers as quiet as possible. I couldn't even find a specific reason why I was crying. I missed Lauren, I missed my mom, I missed Wallace Edward, I missed my friends, my teachers, my bed, I just plain out missed everything from home. I missed happiness.

I rushed to my bathroom pouring some color remover into my hands and going over every streak of red. As soon as every bit of red was gone and my hair was black again, I squirted some blue dye into my hands. I made new streaks of blue as tears ran down my face. _Blue equals depression._

Rob's POV

As soon as Emery walked into the kitchen I immediately noticed pink tear streaks. She had been crying again. "Hey." I said trying to start some type of conversation to get her to open up to me, but all she did was reply with a hello. "So... you glad it's the weekend?" I asked trying again. She tilted her head back chugging the rest of the water down, then putting it in the sink and turning away from me.

"Yeah, more than you know. Um... I'm going to do some homework. I'll see ya at dinner." she mumbled and practically ran out of the room. Home work on a Friday? I don't think so. She had the entire weekend to get it done, I wasn't buying it. I followed after her more confident this time to have something to call her out on. Everyone knows you only use the home work excuse when you're trying to avoid something.

I heard those awful sobs again this time coming from the bathroom and I hurried over there. I felt panicked, something is really wrong with this girl! The bathroom door swung open and there she stood black and blue damp hair. Her face was dripping wet and I couldn't tell if it was tears or water. She moved around me walking towards her room, and I followed her.

"Home work on a Friday?" I asked.

She sighed while stepping inside her room and I followed right behind her. She wasn't going to hide herself from me anymore. "Emery what's going on? Are you home sick?" She looked down at me with a frown then flopped onto her bed lying flat on her back. Her crazy hair splayed wildly against the pillows and she looked absolutely beautiful.

"I'm fine Rob." she said using my name for the first time.

_What is up with this girl? So it's perfectly fine to cry all the time?_

I wish she'd just tell me. I took time to briefly look at her room. There were collages all over the walls with pictures of her and her family, and it made me sad to see how happy she was in the pictures and how miserable she was now. I looked around some more, skimming the walls and my eyes met a poster titled, "The Colors of Orbs". I looked down the assortment of colors and my eyes stopped at the color blue. Blue equals depression. Emery had just changed her hi-lights to blue. I wondered if there was a connection between her hair color and this poster. _Hmmm, I'll have to keep my eye on that._

I really wanted to cheer her up and let her have some fun to get her mind distracted from whatever it was that was bothering her. She needed to have some fun here and maybe she'd lighten up a bit. I decided to invite her out around the city tomorrow. Maybe she could take some pictures or something. I mean, she was obviously into photography.

"So, you're a photographer eh?" My eyes widened at my choice of words, I guess I had picked up a little of Canada's accent while filming "New Moon". She nodded and closed her eyes. "Well, I'll take you around London tomorrow; maybe you could take some pictures." Her eyes suddenly opened and she smiled a real smile not one of those fake ones she'd been giving me. "Yeah okay... thanks." she said and I nodded encouragingly. I'd really like to see her smile like that more often.

"Yeah, but we'll definitely be followed. Are you ok with that? I mean, it gets a little hectic." She nodded then rolled over onto her stomach. My eyes glanced down at her back and I could see the top of her underwear peeking out, _damn she's hot._ "Alright. Well, be ready at nine tomorrow morning." I told her, and quickly turned around before closing the door, "Don't forget a hoodie, trust me you'll need it." _Shit I think I like her._

_**Ok so there's chapter 6 for you! :) Angsty right? With a little fluffyness thrown in! =D**_

_**REVIEW if you would let Rob take you around London! I know I would in a heart beat LOLz hehe...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my one single reviewer! Keep it up even if u are wayyy behind still try reviewing every chapter! =D I read and reply to them all !

Emery's POV

I couldn't help the way my insides melted when Rob said he wanted to take me out around London. It was so sweet, so kind of him to give his time up for me, but I didn't get it. I didn't know why he cared what I felt and why he was spending his time trying to figure out what was wrong with me, but I liked it. I liked him caring.

In the morning when my alarm woke me up at 8:00 am, my tummy was sick like the first day of kindergarten. I tried on four different dresses wanting to look nice in front of Rob, but when I heard the rain outside my window I figured there was no point because I'd be wearing my hoodie the entire time.

I walked down the steps in a t- shirt and jeans, and a bright pink hoodie thrown over my right arm. Rob was in the kitchen, he had a blue flannel plaid shirt on with a gray V-neck underneath. _Damn he's hott!_

When I declined breakfast he told me that he was taking me to a coffee shop downtown and he would not take no for an answer. I told him he really didn't have to do that but the look he gave me told me he was serious about this. For the first time since I'd been here I actually ate something. I mean I'd eaten enough to survive for the past two weeks, but I was never fully satisfied.

"This is the first time I've seen you eat." he said reading my exact thoughts.

I was so concentrated on my food that his voice startled me and I jumped slightly, looking up at him. Rob's gaze was fixated on my face and it made me sort of uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

I wasn't going to argue with him and tell him that he was wrong, that I had been eating, because I'd be lying if I said that.

"And why is that? Why haven't you eaten?"

I looked down at Rob's plate, he hadn't touched his food. He'd been so fixated on me that I guess eating didn't seem to matter to him anymore. I looked up at his curious expression, "Um, I guess I'm more of a pasta kind of girl." I said truthfully and tore off another piece of my coffee cake.

"Oh, and I like coffee cakes." He was looking right at me, his eye brows pulled together and his lips in a hard line, "Oh. Well ... I guess that makes sense then. My mother's no Italian." he stated, laughing lightly and I dropped my eyes back down to look at my plate. I couldn't breathe. His laugh was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life and it took my breath away.

The rain was pouring hard now and the sound was soothing. I'd always been a fan of thunderstorms. I used to sit at my window at night when I was little and watch the lightening. I found lightening to be fascinating.

"So… what's your mum like?" He asked me suddenly, trying to spark up conversation.

"My mum?" I asked, mocking his adorable accent. His eyes widened in shock and he glanced down at me smirking, "Are you making fun of me Emery?" For the first time in what seemed like forever I laughed and once I got started I couldn't stop, I was giggling uncontrollably, "No, I wasn't _making fun_ of your accent Rob. I was actually working on my own. I figured since I'm going to be living here for the next year I might as well start speaking like a Brit."

His eyes flickered to my face and he smiled widely, "I'm sure I can help you with that."

...

We left the little café after the rain calmed down, and now it was just sprinkling. It wasn't as bad as I thought, being followed. It didn't bother me at all actually but it bothered Rob. I could feel his body tense up every time someone took his picture or asked for his autograph; I guess it was worse being the one they were after. There came a point when one of the paparazzi asked me who_ I_ was and Rob groaned reaching over and pulling my hood up, Protective Rob was simply adorable.

Rob took me to The London Eye, which I'd always dreamed of riding. I had chosen London for multiple school projects, having been so interested in where Rob lived, and I knew of a lot of the city's most popular attractions. The eye being one of them.

Rob paid upfront and we both stepped inside the capsule. I immediately took my camera out turning it on and getting it ready so I wouldn't miss anything. Rob informed me that it took about half an hour to make it all the way around and I instantly relaxed enjoying the ride. It felt like all the air left my body and I was floating as we made it to the very top. I gasped at how high we were and looked over at Rob with a big smile.

My smile faltered when I saw him. His eyes were closed and he ran one of his hands through his hair nervously, "Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded giving me a tight smile and I shifted my gaze back to the bird eye's view of London. It was simply breath-taking. I snapped picture after picture admiring the dominating features of London's skyline. I was so entangled in the view that I hadn't noticed Rob standing right next to me.

He cleared his throat looking out through the glass, "You see right there below on the north bank?" I nodded waiting for him to continue. "That's Cleopatra's Needle, London's oldest monument." I smiled lightly at him angling my camera downward to snap a picture of it. "And that... that green dome right there. That is where Charles Dickens and Karl Marx once studied. Just beyond, you can see the white tower of the London University Senate House. Most of the tower comprises the stacks of the London University Library." his accent was extremely thick when he said "University" and I held back my laughter, snapping a picture of that as well.

The sight was beautiful and I hadn't realized until now how green London was, "It's very green." I stated looking over at him but his eyes were closed again and he had his hand in his hair. He opened them slowly looking out of the capsule and sighing, " Yeah, there's a chain of parks stretching from the Palace Gardens through St James's Park and Green Park to Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens. Several of these have quite large lakes in them as well. I'll take you to one of them sometime, when the weather's nicer."

I gasped a little too loudly when he said that. That meant that there would be more of these pleasant moments with Rob and I smiled internally. I snapped a few more pictures as we descended further, disappointed that the ride was almost over. I could stay up here in this capsule with Rob for the rest of my life. It was heavenly being trapped up here with him.

Rob seemed to relax as we got closer to the bottom but he still had his eyes closed and I reached my hand up hesitantly to touch his shoulder. He flinched slightly then opened his eyes to look at me, his big green orbs staring into mine. I could no longer breathe, "Are you sure you're alright?" I whispered unable to speak normally. I kept my hand perched on his shoulder and his eyes flickered down to where it laid, "Uh, just a little scared of heights is all."

I nodded looking back into his eyes and caressing his shoulder, "Anxiety problems?" I knew Rob had issues with anxiety. He especially didn't like people surrounding him and screaming like maniacs, but it worried me that this Ferris wheel scared him as well. I guess his anxiety was worse than I'd thought and I suddenly felt bad that we'd gotten on in the first place.

He nodded. My hand seemed to relax him and I didn't stop caressing his shoulder until we made it all the way back down. I was falling for him, like_ really_ falling for him. His fame was beginning to dissolve in the background and it was just me and him. Nothing else mattered.

I decided to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed and as I walked out of my room I ran straight into Rob. He had a goofy smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile in return his smile being contagious and all. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine as I prepared my speech for him. I wanted us to be more and I felt the connection the entirety that we spent time together.

"Look Rob I really like you and I want us to be together."

He had a pained look on my face as I said this and he pulled his hand away from my grasp looking down at the carpet.

"No Emery I don't think that's a good idea. You're supposed to be my sister." He said and I never felt so embarrassed and hurt in my life.

"Oh I thought…"

"No Emery. It's not like that at all. Trust me."

He was so harsh about it and I hated him more than I hated anyone. More than I hated Dakota in that moment.

"Okay never mind then. Geez."

I said and then stomped off to my room with giant tears running down my face. Screw him.

...

_**awww... poor Rob and poor Emery REVIEW! IF U ... UMMMM JUST REVIEW! hehe! =D**_

_**Thanks, Brittany C.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Thanks again to my one and only reviewer! Couldn't do it without you!

_CB_

Emery's POV

I laid in bed, tears streaming down my cheeks. Rejection stung. My entire body ached. Why couldn't anything go right for me? I fell asleep in a puddle of my own tears. The next morning I woke rather begrudgingly and made my way down the stairs. My eyes hurt from all the crying and I had big ugly bags underneath them. Rob had a cup of coffee in hand and handed it to me the minute he saw me. I grabbed the cup and took a sip smiling softly up at him. He tucked a strand of hand behind my ear and it was things like that that had me thinking he liked me. "Look Emery, I still want to be friends. You're like a sister to me and I care a lot about you. Don't let last night ruin what we have." I nodded in agreement and grabbed my lunch off the counter. "It won't."

School dragged by. I never thought it'd end but it did finally. I listened to my ipod on the bus and I comforted. Rob still wanted me as a friend and I could accept that. It was something.

I stayed under the heat of the shower, trying to let the minutes tick by. Clare and Richard would be out all night with their friends so Rob had left me here alone at the house to buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner. I took this time to think everything through. I realized that spending time with Rob made me happy. He made me forget about everything that was going on at school. He made me feel good.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off before starting on my hair. I poured the color remover into my hands and ran over each streak of blue, then replaced the streaks with peach. Peach equals comforted, exactly how I felt now. I was comforted, getting closer to happy and Rob was making that possible.

I moved to my room to continue working on a new collage. Clare had dropped the pictures from my first day in London on my night stand this morning, and my hands were moving so fast as I coated the backs of each picture with glue. I stuck the images in random places enjoying my obsessive hobby while I waited for Rob to get back.

I finished my collage and laid it on my bed to dry for the night then went to my closet to change. _Wow I really needed to do some laundry. _I yanked a t- shirt on that said "suck on this" with a lollipop above it and pulled on some flannel pajama pants. I heard a soft tap on my door and yelled for him to come in. Rob pursed his lips hiding a smile when he saw my new hair color. He glanced over at the chart and his eyes twinkled as he looked back at me, "I like your hair." he said sweetly, and I mumbled a quick thank you, grabbing a pile of dirty clothes off the floor and throwing them into my hamper.

"Come down in an hour for dinner." he said turning with a smile and leaving the room. I dragged my heavy hamper down the stairs and into the laundry room putting a load in. I felt giddy as I peeked in on Rob in the kitchen he was mumbling incoherent things under his breath and I broke out into a fit of giggles watching his frustration. He jumped turning around looking at me, "Emery! Get out of here! It's a surprise!" he shouted and I hurried up to my room still giggling at him.

I was growing impatient and decided to risk calling Lauren on the house phone. Clare wasn't here and I could probably get away with it. I was so excited to hear her voice and even more excited to tell her about Rob.

Rob's POV

I worked hard to make a well cooked pasta dinner for Emery. It wasn't anything too fancy, just spaghetti but that was still considered pasta wasn't it? I never knew how difficult such a simple task like boiling some noodles and sauce could be. I grew frustrated when I turned my back to cut some bread and turned back around to see the water from the pot start to boil over, "Bloody hell!" I mumbled suddenly growing pissed at the stove and I could hear Emery laughing behind me.

I jumped having not known she was down here and as I did this the spoon I had dropped onto the stove had splattered red tomato sauce all over my shirt, "Bloody!" I said so quietly and fast that I knew there was no way she could've heard me and turned around to look at her.

She had on a purple t-shirt and the words "Suck on this!" were written across her breasts.

"Emery! Get out of here! It's a surprise!" I shouted my words coming out harsher than I intended, I hope I didn't upset her. I set the table when everything was ready and called her down. I was proud of my work and hoped she'd appreciate the time I put into it. When she came down I was immediately disappointed to see pain written all over her face. She had been just fine a minute ago, and I started to panic worrying that I was right, and my reaction had hurt her feelings.

I could see tears in her eyes and she looked at me faking a smile and sitting down at the table, "You made me pasta?" She said with not as much enthusiasm as I expected. I slapped some onto her plate and sighed, "Yeah... I hope you like spaghetti." I mumbled unsure of what else to say, since I was probably the one who upset her.

She took a bite, "Yes it's my favorite. Thank you so much. "She said and I nodded happily, "You're welcome." I took a seat across from her, and twirled my fork around in the noodles taking a bite. It was really good and I was rather proud of myself for making such a decent dish.

We ate in silence the entire dinner but I could tell that Emery actually enjoyed the meal. She ate more than I did, just stuffing her face with noodles. After her fourth serving she was finally done. She was looking down at her plate playing with her fingers nervously, and I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want her to be mad at me, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I hadn't meant to upset you Emery; I just didn't want to ruin the surprise." I was relieved to finally get that off my chest. She looked up at me confused.

"You think I'm upset at _you_? I didn't take your shouting seriously Rob, I actually thought it was funny."

"Then what are you so upset about?" She wasn't looking at me and it was driving me insane, I needed to see her face. I reached across the table lifting her chin up so she was looking at me. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and a sharp pain shot threw my chest, "Please Emery." I breathed. Patty ran across the kitchen hopping up onto her lap and Emery wasn't surprised by it at all.

"Does she always do that?" I asked dropping my hand from underneath her chin. She'd never once jumped up on my lap.

"Yeah. She reminds me so much of my cat Wallace Ed... Um... my cat always sits on my lap like this. I think that's one of the main reasons I love your dog, she reminds me so much of Wall-E." she seemed very passionate when it came to animals, and wondered what her cat was like. I hated cats that's why I always got dogs. Cats always sneak up on you, popping out of nowhere. They were just... I don't know they freaked me out.

"Where's your cat now? With your Mum?" I was trying to change the subject and brighten the mood since she didn't seem to want to talk about what was wrong. I noticed her eyes water some more and her expression seemed to darken, "No, he's with Lauren." she seemed so down and I missed her warm smile why was this upsetting her? "Who's Lauren?" I asked out of curiosity. I watched another tear slip down her cheek and my hand twitched wanting to wipe it away. "She's my best friend, but she's dying from leukemia."

I held my breath as the pain shot through me, _shit! _I looked up at Emery. She was still crying and the pain in my chest grew worse, "I'm so sorry Emery I didn't mean to..." She shook her head fast, looking back up at me with what looked like fear in her eyes, "No... Rob I like talking about her it makes me feel better." I smiled as best as I could and waved my hand for her to continue.

"Well they thought she was getting better but I just talked to her. She's in the hospital again, and I'm here! I'm here when I should be there with her! I should be spending every second with her that she still has left!" I looked at her face damp with sticky tears and felt the need to comfort her, but I just didn't know what I could possibly do to make her feel better when her friend was dying. I looked at her sad gray eyes and felt my lips form a frown, "It's not your fault Emery."

She shook her head in disagreement, "Yeah it is my fault! I was selfish! I knew she could at any time get sicker and end up in the hospital again, but I left anyway taking the chance of never seeing her again! How could I have done that Rob? How could I just abandon her like that?" she continued to sob. She looked hopeless, defeated, like something had sucked the life right out of her, and I didn't like it, I didn't like it one bit.

"No Emery it's not your fault and I'm sure Lauren doesn't think of it that way. I'm sure she wants you to be happy and follow your dreams Emery. If she really wanted you to stay you would have." She didn't argue back at me this time so I knew she knew I was right and I watched her as her breathing slowed and the tears stopped coming. "I'm taking you out to a pub, go get ready." I ordered. She needed a little alcohol in her system. She needed _a lot _of alcohol in her system. She needed to let loose and put everything aside for the night and this was the only thing I could think of to make that happen.

She got this weird look in her eye like she was confused or unsure but I just pointed up at the stairs signaling her to go get ready, "Wait... I'm only eighteen."_ Hah, this girl really had no clue about the fun in London!_ "Yeah I know drinking age **is** eighteen. Now go upstairs and put some clothes on!" She cracked a smile at me then headed up the stairs to get ready.

**Please, please, review! I need more feedback to continue.**

_**CB**_


End file.
